


Sweet time

by shottycske



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Brian May, F/M, Feedee Brian May, Feeding, being out of breath, feederism, female feeder, pudgy, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shottycske/pseuds/shottycske
Summary: (Y/N) works in a candy store called "Sweet time" after lessons. When Brian May, her crush starts buying there something in him changes.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader
Kudos: 4





	Sweet time

**Author's Note:**

> Its a one of mine favourite stories from my tumblr shottycske. We definitely need more chubby!Bri on ao3.

It was a random, long day for you. You worked in popular in your town candy store “Sweet time” after lessons. There was lots of people because today there was new white chocolate. Almost every person that regularly bought something here was fat. It was because all the sweets were very fattening and addicting.

You really loved seeing all the chubby boys buying sweets. You had something for them. They were just so cuddly and adorable. But your crush was slim. You didnt know how its even possible. Anyways his name was Brian. He was your age and you were in the same class as him. Brian was probably the only one person in this town that have never been in “Sweet time”. He was very skinny and obsessed with fit lifestyle. But he was handsome. He was very tall guy with cute curly hairs and adorable face. You werent a person who is very focused on imagine and you loved him because of his personality. He was smart and very mature.

Suddenly two boys opened the doors. One of them was Roger. He was regular visitor in “Sweet time”. He bought some jellys and donuts everyday. It was the reason why he was plump. You were surprised because he hold Brians hand. You knew that they are childhood friends and Roger often encourages Bri to buy some sweets in “Sweet time”.

“Hello guys!” You said “Brian I have never expected you here. You want white chocolate, right?”

“Yes, exacly” Brian laughted “Its first time Im in Sweet time. Roger has been encouraging me to go here with him for a long time. Exacly for three months. Since he went here for a first time. Then he started to stuff himself with all this sweets every day. And you can see result”

“Look how soft this "result” is" Roger said and gently showed his belly. Do you or Brian want to touch?“

"Omg its really soft” Brian said after poking his friends belly “How much did you gained in three months?”

“I think almost 50 lbs.” Roger said when his belly growled “Fuck I need to eat something right now.”

“I didnt think its even possible to gain that much in just three months!” You said when you poked his belly “So you want to eat something right now?”

“Its funny because Roger was eating a little while ago.” Brian said.

“Since I started to eat more my appetite grow bigger.” Roger explained.

“Ok. Make a bet. If youll have a trouble with fitting into the doors of a Sweet time in a year then youll cant eat sweets for a next month.” Brian said. “And youll need to lose 10 lbs or even more, ok?”

“Ok. But I dont think I will gain that much.” Roger started laughting “Maybe you cant see it but I dont have much tendency to gain weight. I was just eating impossibly much last times.”

“So do you want this two chocolate bars?” You said. God Roger was incredibly cute. You admired how comfortable he felt with his weight. But you loved Brian and only him. You even had fantasies about Brian gaining weight and you fattening him.

You imagined being a lovely wife. Beautiful, young housewife, Mrs.May. When Brian comes to home after work he is literally starving. But you were cooking for him all day. Your tired chubby-hubby lays on the couch, almost sleeping and you asks him how hungry he is. You set in front of him full course meal and a dessert. He eats everything and even asks for more. When he finishes he is sleepy and comfortably stuffed. And thats your daily rutine.

This fantasy tooked a lot of your time. You really wished to be that lucky that you will be Brians wife. Even if he would be slim. You love him just the way he is. But now it seemed so realistic. If he will start to eat like Roger he will become as fat as him.

“Yes.” Roger said “Brian didnt ate sweets for a few years but I remember how much he loved white chocolate as a child.”

“I was a fat kid.” Brian smiled “But when I grow older I decided to do something. I started working out and eating healthier.”

You gave them their chocolate and smiled. God so he was already fat! So he may have slow metabolism and if he will let his diet go he would be very…

“Thanks [Y/N].” Brian said and took a first bite. “Its delicious. I forgot how good sweets are.”

“Do you want to go here with me tomorrow?” Roger asked Brian.

“Yes, I definitely will.”

Time skip: month

Today Roger was sick and he couldnt go to the Sweet time. You thought Brian wont go here without his friend. But few minutes before closing he appeared.

Its been only a month since Brian started eating sweets here but you could see little changes in his body. He wasnt that tone anymore and his face became rounder just like Rogers.

“Hello [Y/N]!” Brian said “White chocolate and donut like always please.”

“Hi Bri. You know what? My boss allowed me to sometimes give my friends some sweets for free. Would you be interest?”

“Yes, I think I will.”

“Im finishing my work in a minute.”

“We can go home together!”

When you were walking with Brian you decided to gently ask him about how he feels with his weight gain.

“So Bri.” You started “Maybe you heard but every sweet in Sweet time is very fattening. You are eating here very often. What would you do if youll gain some weight?” You ofcourse noticed that Brian already became chubbier but you didnt wanted to say that to him. You were just little afraid of his reaction.

“What would I do?” Brian repeat and laughted “Exacly I already gained some with but I like it. Being slim was funny but I think being fat may be great too. Just look at Roger for example. He is so fat and happy. And also I cant move a lot and go to gym. My doctor said that my working out was that hard I really overtire myself and should rest. I also noticed that how much more lazy Im becoming now.”

Omg! You couldnt believe! That means he will be just fatter and fatter. How big he will get? You will need to wait and see.

Time skip: year

Another lazy day of work. You want to sleep. You heard very loud panting. When you look who is that you saw Brian. He was in sweat and completely out of breath.

“You can barely catch your breath!” You laughted. “You can sit here and rest.” He was so roly-poly. He was evenly gaining so every part of his body was plump.

“I have been running for few metres.” Brian said when he finally catched his breath. “Today I would rather not eat sweets. I came here for something more important.”

“What?”

“You know. I have been in love with you since I saw you working in Sweet time. You looked so adorable. And god you were so kind for me and Roger.” Brian huffed “Would you like to become my girlfriend? I know Im fat and you can dont like my because of that but…”

“I feel something special for fat guys.” You said and hugged him tightly. You could finally feel all of his squishiness between your fingers. “And I had crush on you for few years. And now when you are so chubby I think you look great.”

Time skip: 5 years

You and Brian layed together in a bed. Brian was few times larger then you and he taked so much space. And ofcourse he was still growing. You gently stroked his plump hip while he was eating his favourite sweets, white chocolates. You loved pampering him. You always made sure that he is well fed. He was the most handsome men for you. You didnt worked in Sweet time anymore but you sometimes went here with your lover. You were a lovely couple. You didnt need your fantasies. Now it was true. When Brian returned home on late evening you wait for him with a yummy supper. When he ate it you were both laying in bed and watching tv. Ofcourse while snacking some candys or other gorgous snacks. Then you fall asleep snuggled to your cuddly Brian. All your dreams came true and you felt like the luckiest women ever.


End file.
